Let's Play A Game
by greysanatomy-is-life
Summary: What happens when Callie wants to have a little fun one Sunday morning? Well, let's find out! One-shot. Enjoy!


**Callie's POV**

I'm woken up by a bright light beaming through the bedroom window. I take a look at the clock that's sitting on the nightstand. It's 10:30 am on a Sunday morning and I'm laying in bed with my beautiful wife. I look at her for a minute and i see that she's still sleeping. She looks so peaceful. And the view just makes me smile.

I lean in and give her a soft kiss on her lips while slowly running the tip of my finger up and down her bare arm. I lean in for another kiss and and when i pull away, i am greeted by a lazy grin and sparkling blue eyes.

"Good morning my love."

"Mmm. Good morning." She says while stretching.

"You look cute while you're sleeping"

She let's out a giggle and says "thank you". She then wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me in for another kiss. Soon, the kiss has turned very hot and passionate and her hands are roaming my body. I remove the covers from on top of our bodies and straddle her waist. Then, I run my hand under the hem of her tank top.

Her skin is so soft. I swear I could worship this womens body for the rest of my life.

I start to move my hand upward until I'm greeted by an erect nipple. I start to run my finger over it and Arizona let's out a soft moan. I ask her to sit up and I remove her tank top and throw it onto some unknown location the floor, but i can worry about that later. I lower my head and start to suck on her nipple causing a louder moan to escape her swollen pink lips. I suck and gently tug on it with my teeth. I do the same with the other breast and receive yet another moan.

She starts moving her hips forward trying to find some friction to ease her burning core. I climb off of her body and stand up. I can see the shock in her face and i can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"W-why'd you stop?" She asked while also trying to catch her breath.

I look at her with a grin and respond "I wanna play a game". i can see the confusion on her face so i keep talking. "I wanna see how wet i can get you before i make you come". She has finally caught her breath and responds "I'll take you up on that challenge."

I smile and place a swift kiss on her lips before removing my clothes along with my bra and panties. I look up at her and she's staring at me while i strip. Her hand, to my surprise, is moving inside her panties. How am i supposed to tease her when she looks like THAT? I can feel myself getting wetter than before, watching her play with her clit. I shake my head in an attempt to come back to reality.

I walk over to her and grab her wrist, pulling it out of her underwear. Her fingers are glistening. I raise her hand and wrap my mouth around her tastes so good and i can't help but let out a small moan.

"I'm supposed to be the one making you wet." I take a second to appreciate my wife's body laying in our bed. The only thing keeping her from being fully naked are those red lace panties. I use my index finger and lightly trace the lace. She shifts her hips slightly at the touch.

I climb back on top of her and start to kiss her neck. Her skin smells divine. She tilts her head to the side granting me more access to the sensitive skin. I raise my mouth and am met with a soft earlobe. Taking it in my mouth, I gently bite it. Her breath heightens. i move down to the parting in between her breasts and i start to nip at the supple skin. Then i suck and bite her breasts and nipples. I know how much biting turns her on, which is what i'm trying to do, so when i gently bite down on one of her hard nipples, she lets out a scream of pure pleasure.

Once I'm done i make a wet trail of kisses down her toned torso causing her to arch her back slightly. I kiss until i reach the skin right above her panties. I'm so close to where i want to be but I can't give her that satisfaction. Not yet anyway.

I move my mouth to her hip and start to make wet kisses going down her leg. Once I reach her foot, i go to her other hip and reenact my actions. When i reach her other foot i start to kiss her inner ankle i then proceed to kiss my way up. She squirms as I get closer and closer to where she wants me most.

I spread open her legs and I can see her panties drenched in her arousal. I lick and kiss her inner thigh making sure I come close enough to barely touch her throbbing center. I kiss higher and higher and once I'm only one kiss away from where she wants me, I switch to her other thigh.

I freeze when my nose comes in contact with her wet panties and i inhale the delicious aroma. I bite my lip trying to control the moan I want to let out. She took in a deep breath when I licked her over her thin panties. I lift myself up so I am facing my wife again.

"You smell amazing" I whisper.

"I...um...mmhhhmm." Her head is so clouded with 'want' that she can't even form a full sentence.

She opens her eyes and we spend a minute just looking into each others eyes. Her eyes are a shade of dark blue now. They are full of lust and her seductive face is turning me on. I got lost in her eyes and once I found my way out I realized I have been staring.

I reach down and run my finger into her drenched panties. The contact from my finger made her let out a loud moan. She's wetter then I thought.

I easily slid a single finger into her core and pulled it out. My finger is coated in her wetness. She grabs my hand and puts my finger into her mouth. The feeling of her warm mouth and tongue makes me wetter.

I buck my hips forward trying to find some release so i can continue with my teasing but I find it almost impossible to not fuck her right then and there when she's giving me such a hot sexy look. But i must go on for as long as i can.

'Willpower Calliope. Come on!' I think to myself. So I go down so I'm now faced with her panties again. Her legs are wide open and I can tell she's waiting for me to do something. Anything.

I run my finger across the waistband of her soaked underwear and I slip a finger in. In a matter of seconds her panties are thrown across the room. I lick my lips as i am faced with a dripping wet core.

I lean in and bite the skin between her folds and her inner thigh. I nip at the skin and it's making her move her hips.

"Calliope, please." She says while attempting to push my head into her.

"I'm not done yet." I tell her.

She lets out a groan.

I blow onto her core and she bucks her hips while letting out a moan. Her arousal is slightly dripping down her folds and onto the sheets. I stick a single finger easily into her wet core. The contact made her body jerk, and she lets out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

I pump a finger in and out of her making sure I go slow. She's looking down at me. I slip in a second finger and her eyes shut.

"Mmmm" I hear this slip out of her beautiful lips. I pump my fingers slower than before. I know she's bothered but I'm not quite done with my 'game'.

"Please Calliope..I..please just-" her words were cut off when I pulled out my fingers and ran my tongue through her folds causing her to moan loudly. Every time she moans I feel myself get wetter and all I want to do is make her come.

She tastes delicious. I crawl up so i am face to face with my sweaty panting wife and I straddle her so that my thigh is in between hers. I lean in and whisper into her ear "tell me what you want baby." I say this while simultaneously thrusting forward.

My words combined with the feeling of my arousal on her thigh, and me grinding on her throbbing clit causes her to scream out in pure passion and ecstasy. I keep grinding on her and the pressure is causing her to get wetter, if that was even possible. I can feel her juices running down my thigh. Our breathing is simultaneously increasing in speed and so are our movements. I know she feels good but the pressure's not enough to make her come.

"Ah! Callie, please. Please, just, ah!"

"I want you to tell me what you want. I need to hear it." I stop my movements and let her catch her breath so she can answer.

"I...I want you to make love to me Calliope. Make me come. I wanna come on your mouth."

With that I go down and am once again greeted by her wonderful scent. She's literally dripping from how turned on she is. The sight and her heavy breathing is such a turn on.

I lean in and softly lick her wetness. Arizona's hand pushes my head closer. I can tell she doesn't want to be teased anymore.

"Calliope, please. Just make me fucking come."

With that I bury my mouth into her. Licking her and sucking her clit. Her moans are getting louder and louder and her hips are moving uncontrollably and her fingers are tangled in my hair.

I stick two fingers into her burning core and can feel her walls tense with every thrust of my fingers. She's pulling on my hair painfully. Painful but extremely hot. I continue my pumping and when i feel her muscles start to tighten, signalling her approaching orgasm, I stop. I look up at her and she can barely breath.

"What the fuck?! I just wanna come. Please Calliope. I don't care how you do it."

"You wanna come?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you wanted a challenge."

"Okay fine. You win! Is that what you wanna hear? Please, i'm begging you just make me co...Ah! YES!" I shove my fingers into her and start pushing in and out. The sound of her voice when she's yelling is such a turn on. I couldn't control myself. Screw the 'game', I just want to hear her scream out my name.

"Mmmm yes! Yes! Faster!"

I move my fingers faster and take her clit into my mouth.

"Ahh! Callie YES!"

I suck on her clit and keep pumping my fingers in and out of her hitting her G spot every time. Her moans are filling up the room and my own core is now dripping from the sounds coming from her mouth.

Soon, i add a third finger and i shove them in deep. I repeat my actions with my fingers and roughly suck on and around her clit.

"OH GOD CALLIOPE! I- AH! I'M..I'M GONNA C-COME!"

Those words make me moan against her clit. I go faster and deeper. The combination of the vibration of my moan, my fingers fucking her and rubbing up against her walls, and my tongue circling her clit has rapidly caused her to approach release.

With one more flick of my fingers to that special spot, she is sent over the edge. Her walls tighten around my fingers, her hips buck upwards, and her legs tighten around my head. And she is sent into an earth shattering climax.

"Ca-Calliope! F-FUCK! FUCK FUCK! YES OH GOD YES! AHH!"

I keep pumping my fingers in and out of her riding out her orgasm. Her screams and moans could make me come right on the spot. She is so sexy, especially right now.

Once i feel her body relax i surrender her clit from my mouth and slowly remove my fingers. I climb back on top of her and give her a minute to catch her breath. once her breathing has returned to semi-normal she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Wow Callie, that was...just..wow!"

I let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

I'm greeted by a dimpled smile and she says "Well you won this round, but there's no way I'm losing the next round."

With that she flips us over so she's on top now. She reaches down to feel my wet folds and I let out a moan. I didn't realize how turned on I was. She bit her lips and with a grin says "It looks like I'm already winning."

_**Hope you liked it! Please leave comments :)**_


End file.
